


A Little Cute, A Little Dangerous

by AdieuCaribou



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Flustered, Kissing, M/M, Piercings, Short & Sweet, Yearning, a wonderful person gave me some tagging advice, but basically ryuuji pierces rin's ears lol, if u read this ily forever, literally just ryuuji being super gay, my first fic for this fandom! woop!, soft, this fic contains:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdieuCaribou/pseuds/AdieuCaribou
Summary: Ryuuji knew Rin was kind of obsessed with his piercings. And honestly, Ryuuji really didn't mind.inspired by this fanart: https://katama-k.tumblr.com/post/187126562571/a-bunch-of-bonrin-stuff-that-absolutely-no-onePS: follow me on tumblr, @rinryuuji for anime blogging, @ssdontgetmurdered for true crime and everything else!
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 37
Kudos: 470





	A Little Cute, A Little Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovelies! this is my first fic for this fandom! i really don't have a lot of practice writing romance but i saw the art I linked in the summary and i knew it had to be done. enjoy!!

It was no secret that Rin loved Ryuuji’s piercings. He stared _constantly_ , in class, on missions, during study groups that seemed to always derail from actual studying. And he was so obvious about it, as he was about everything. The guy wore his emotions on his sleeve, a sharp contrast to Ryuuji, who would deny to the ends of the earth any emotion that could put a crack in the wall he’d built up after so many years of anger and hardship. 

Rin made comments about the piercings often, ranging everywhere from a starry-eyed “so cool!” to countless curious questions. 

“Did it hurt? Did you do them yourself? How long did it take to heal? How often do you change them?”

The questions weren’t really annoying. In fact (not that Ryuuji would let anyone know), they kind of stroked his ego. Despite his smarts and obvious tough-guy looks, Ryuuji wasn’t really used to getting fawned over, so catching so much of Rin’s attention with only a few pieces of metal in his ear was… somewhat intoxicating. 

The line was crossed, however, during an after-school study session in Ryuuji’s room, when Rin reached over to one of Ryuuji’s many helix piercings and _tugged_.

“Augh!” Ryuuji jerked away and reached up to cover his ear with his palm. It didn’t hurt, it had been a long time since moving his piercings around was painful, but _what the hell?!_ “What’s yer problem, Okumura?”

“Sorry, I- you said they didn’t hurt anymore,” Rin seemed surprised at Ryuuji’s exclamation. 

“That doesn’t mean ya can go around pulling at them, man!”

“I just wanted to know how they felt!”

“Then _ask_ before touching, dipshit!”

Rin paused for a moment, blue eyes searching Ryuuji’s face with such intense curiosity Ryuuji was starting to empathize with the snow that melted under the heat of the sun. The aria could feel a ruddy blush settle on his cheeks the longer Rin’s gaze seemed to pull him apart. 

“Well, can I?” The half-demon finally broke the tense silence. Ryuuji only blinked, still processing the speed at which Rin could move from such intensity to a pretty mundane request. When met with silence, Rin asked again, “The piercings, can I touch ‘em?”

“Uh, I guess. Just, be gentle.”

A giddy grin breaking out on his face, Rin scooted his chair closer to Ryuuji, so close their knees bumped together softly. He could feel the heat emanating from Rin’s body as if he were a furnace. Ryuuji gulped. The half-demon reached up to Ryuuji’s face with both hands, one pushing at Ryuuji’s jaw to face him, the other going up to his ear, rolling the piercings in his lobe between his thumb and index finger. Rin’s face was so close to his, Ryuuji could feel his breath on his cheek. Ryuuji let out a shaky breath. Rin’s gentle but insistent fingers on his earlobe were… doing something to his gut. He felt hot all over, felt a nervous flutter in his stomach with each gentle press of calloused hands on soft skin.

God, he was so close. Did Rin even notice? He had that focus on his face again, the same intensity he got when he fought to protect someone, the tunnel vision that was both a blessing and a curse.

His fingers were rough with callouses from training with his sword, they were the calluses of someone much older and wiser than Rin was. 

A particularly rough pull at Ryuuji’s seconds tugged him out of his daydream, tying his stomach up in knots. 

Ryuuji cleared his throat, “Do you uh… do ya want some? Piercings, I mean?”

Rin’s eyes stayed firm on his ear as his fingers moved to play with the rings in Ryuuji’s cartilage. “Well, yeah. I don’t really have the money for them, though.”

“I can do it,” Ryuuji said quickly. This got Rin’s attention, drawing his eyeline to meet Ryuuji’s. 

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, I did my seconds and thirds myself. And I have my piercing set here.”

That giddiness was back on Rin’s face, in a toothy grin (those sharp teeth were… distracting) and shining eyes. “Yes, please!”

Ryuuji was on his feet in an instant, digging under his bed to pull out the piercing kit. It had been a while since he’d pierced himself or someone else (the last piercing he did for someone was on Shima, who cried like a baby and took the stud out a day later), but he was confident enough that he could do it correctly. The first piercing he’d ever done was his seconds, where he made the huge mistake of not marking where he was going to stick the needle through. The piercings were SO uneven, he threw a fit and didn’t so much as look at the piercing kit for almost a year. When he finally tried again, after the uneven holes healed over, Ryuuji took no chances and did it perfectly. This felt like that second attempt again. There was _no_ way he was messing up Rin’s first piercings. 

“Where did you learn how to _give_ piercings?” Rin was suddenly at his side, peering over his shoulder as he slid the kit out from under his bed.

“Ack!” Ryuuji jumped. “Jeez, ya can’t go sneakin’ up on people like that!” Rin grinned bashfully and gave a hasty apology. “I taught myself, actually.”

“Woah! Too cool!” Ryuuji glanced sidelong at Rin, who was staring at him with wide, shiny eyes. Ryuuji could feel the heat climb to his cheeks again. 

Grunting, Ryuuji stood with the kit in his hand and grabbed onto Rin’s bicep to pull him over to the desk chair, pushing Rin to sit maybe a little more forcefully than he needed to. “Let’s get this over with,” he grumbled moodily, keeping his face turned away to hide the inexplicable flush. God, what was wrong with him? It was just Rin; stupid, reckless, curious, kind, _cute_ Rin. _Fuck._

Ryuuji tried to ignore how their knees knocked together as Ryuuji pulled up his chair across from Rin and focused instead on the kit sitting in his lap. He pulled out a clean needle, an alcohol wipe, a blue marker, and two tiny steel hoop earrings. He tore open the alcohol wipe and looked back up at Rin, whose tail was flipping nervously back and forth.

“Relax,” Ryuuji said, his voice softer than he expected it to be, “I jus’ gotta disinfect yer skin first.” Rin’s tail thumped heavily against the back of Ryuuji’s chair before settling.

Ryuuji brought his hands up to Rin’s chin to guide his head to the side, and quickly rubbed the alcohol wipe over Rin’s earlobes. His skin was soft, far softer than Ryuuji had expected, like his pores were nonexistent or something. They had both gone very quiet, holding their breaths for… something. The proximity and intimacy of Ryuuji’s gentle fingers, the soft look the two of them shared as their eyes met. There was something almost tangible between them, a string that connected them and pulled them together, yet neither of them brave enough to breach the wall that separated them. The wall that was slowly crumbling the longer they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Ryuuji broke the spell first. Clearing his throat, he brought his hands back down to his lap, hands that started to shake with nerves and anticipation. Rin laughed nervously.

“Okay, so… what’s next?” Anyone who wasn’t paying attention may not have heard the minuscule quiver in Rin’s words, but Ryuuji didn’t miss it. 

“I gotta mark yer ears with this marker, so I don’t pierce ya unevenly.”

“I bet ya made that mistake before, huh?” Rin teased.

“Don’t be a smartass. Stay still.” Ryuuji uncapped the blue marker and leaned back to look at Rin’s face straight on. He placed a quick dot on each lobe, and leaned back again to make sure he marked evenly. Satisfied, he pulled out two packaged and sterile needles. With the first needle in one hand and the small hoop in the other, Ryuuji brought his hands back up to Rin’s face. Rin squirmed. 

“You _gotta_ stay still, man.”

“I _am_!” Rin staunchly denied.

“ _No_ , yer _not_.” Rin squirmed again. “Oh my god, just-” Ryuuji placed his hands firmly on Rin’s shoulders, stilling him. He heard Rin’s breath catching in his throat. “You’ve gotta breathe, too.”

Rin huffed. 

“Okay, listen. Breathe with me, okay? _In_ ,” Ryuuji guided, watching Rin take a deep, slow breath as Ryuuji did, “And _out.”_

As he said _out_ , he passed the needle cleanly through Rin’s first lobe, following the hole quickly with the hoop, pinching it closed.

“Ow! Jerk, you tricked me!” 

“Ha! C’mon, ya didn’t see that coming?” He pushed at Rin’s jaw, getting a better view of his other lobe. “Okay, second one, yer almost done.”

Ryuuji didn’t breathe with him this time, but he heard the deep inhale that Rin took, saw the rise of his chest as he prepared for the second blow. Ryuuji waited for him to release the breath, and pierced the second ear on the exhale. Rin didn’t even twitch that time. 

“That’s it? I’m done?” 

Ryuuji was about to respond when he saw what looked like steam rising from the holes that didn’t even seem to bleed.

“Woah, is it healing already? That demon healing is pretty cool, I guess.” Rin lifted his hands to his ears, fiddling with the hoops.

“Huh, it doesn’t even hurt anymore!” He looked back up at Ryuuji, crooked smile on his face, “well, how do I look?”

The half-demon was practically _glowing_ , twisting his head from side to side to show off his pointy ears, newly pierced with tiny silver hoops. He was unbearably adorable, but the sharp blue eyes and glinting metal gave him a dangerous edge. 

Ryuuji realized he still hadn’t answered the question. “Uh… um. Good, ya look good.” _Smooth_ , Ryuuji thought reproachfully. “Ya wanna see?” he pulled a small, handheld mirror out of his piercing kit. 

Rin grabbed at it excitedly, and when he saw himself in the mirror his mouth dropped open in an awed “o”. “Awesome…” he whispered softly. 

_God, you’re cute,_ Ryuuji thought before he could stop himself.

“Huh?” Rin turned his gaze back to Ryuuji, dropping the mirror in his lap. 

“What?” _Please don’t tell me I said that out loud._

“You said… Nevermind.” Oh no, Rin _had_ heard him. His eyebrows drew together into a frown. “Well, thanks man, I should probably-”

“I said yer cute.” Ryuuji blurted, immediately cringing at himself. But he couldn’t stop the words, not after he felt that wall building itself back up. The moment he saw Rin’s smile drop into a disappointed line, Ryuuji knew what he had to do. 

“I… really?”

“Yeah, really.”

A tense silence settled between them. The string that tied them together was pulling harder than ever. 

Rin’s lips quirked up mischievously. “Ya know, you’re pretty cute too, Bon.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Ryuuji grumbled, that warmth rising in his cheeks again.

“Aw, c’mon man, did we not just bond there?” Rin whined. “I think we’ve moved past surnames, ya know?”

“Alright, call me Ryuuji, then,” He was smiling now too, the playful teasing tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Only if you call me Rin.”

“Works fer me, Rin.”

“Then I guess it’s settled, Ryuuji.” Rin had leaned forward, into Ryuuji’s personal space, resting his chin on his hands, the glint in his eyes so bright and playful it hurt to look at. 

“Close yer eyes.” Ryuuji said suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Just do it!” Ryuuji said quickly, wanting to get this over with before he lost his conviction.

“Okay…” Rin sounded unsure as he squeezed his eyes closed. Ryuuji drew in a deep, shaky breath and leaned forward.

Hard and fast, he pressed his lips into Rin’s, clumsily slotting their faces together, bumping noses, swallowing the surprised gasp that passed Rin’s lips. And just as fast as he leaned forward, Ryuuji drew back, his face so hot he must’ve resembled an overripe tomato. He pulled away, breath stuttering, and saw Rin lean further forward, as if he was chasing the warmth of his lips. His eyes fluttered open. Even dazed, his eyes were still sharp, watching Ryuuji like a hawk.

“What was that for, huh?” Rin’s voice was quiet, as if unwilling to disturb whatever now lied between them. The rubble of the broken wall. 

Fuck, did he mess up? Did he read the room wrong? “Sorry, I just thought that-” Ryuuji started, already kicking himself. 

Rin cut him off, “No, no I mean,” he was grinning again, scooting his chair even closer so their knees slotted together, “if you’re gonna kiss someone, at least make it last more than half a second.”

This time Rin was on him, crowding Ryuuji into his desk chair, nearly in his lap. Rin cupped Ryuuji’s cheeks in his hands and pulled him forward, kissing him firmly, with purpose. This kiss wasn’t like the first, not hesitant and questioning like before. This time, Ryuuji could feel how soft Rin’s lips were, could taste the heat on his tongue, and all bets were off. Ryuuji grunted and responded with vigor, wrapping his arms around Rin’s torso and pulling him fully on top of him, and drank him in like he was dying for it. 

It was everything, the tension that had sparked between them from the moment they first met, exploding like a firework. Rin’s hands were in his hair, gripping and tugging, teeth clashing and it was almost painful but Ryuuji didn’t _care._ Rin’s sharp teeth caught on Ryuuji’s lip, a nip that startled him but sent a fluttery feeling to his gut and electricity through his veins.

Then, Ryuuji heard the creak of the door opening.

“Oh! Jesus, I’ll come back later,” _Shima._ The two boys pulled away from each other, red and hot and breathing fast. The door was clicking shut as fast as it had been opened, and they could hear Shima laughing from the other side.

“You don’t wanna go in there, Koneko. Let’s go.” They heard muffled from behind the now-closed door. 

“Fucker.” Ryuuji growled. Rin just laughed. Ryuuji looked back up at the half-demon on his lap and became breathless all over again. There was a pretty blush high on his cheeks, his lips were flushed and swollen, his eyelids were hooded low over his deep blue eyes, and Ryuuji was absolutely fucked. 

“Do you think we scarred him?” Rin joked, looking back down at Ryuuji and playing with the clip that pulled his hair back. 

Ryuuji shrugged. “Nah, that guy’s got no shame.”

“Looks like we’ve got a little more time to ourselves, then.” The mischievous grin was back on Rin’s lips. 

“We should probably use it to study.” Ryuuji said, completely straight-faced. 

Rin groaned. “If you make me study after all that, I’m leaving right now.”

“All right, fine! But don’t think yer getting outta studying later,” Ryuuji relented faster than he maybe should’ve.

Grinning, Rin leaned in closely again, lips barely ghosting over Ryuuji’s when he said “Nah, I bet I’ll get out of it later, too.”


End file.
